Range
Summary Range refers to how far the attacks of a certain character can efficiently reach on their own. For more information about different units of length, please see this page. However, a general guide for categorizing range has been listed below. Below Standard Melee Range: 0 - 50 cm * Applies to small characters. Standard Melee Range: 50 cm - 1 m * Applies to fighters using mostly their arms and legs as weapons. * This includes most standard melee weapons, such as daggers, swords, axes, maces, etcetera. Extended melee range: 1 - 2 m * Applies to fighters who utilize long melee weaponry or have otherwise short-ranged attacks that extend beyond normal human reach. * Applies to weapons such as spears, halberds, and whips. * This also applies to characters who possess abnormally long weapons such as Cloud Strife's Buster Sword and Guts' Dragonslayer. Several meters: 2 - 10 m * Applies to weapons that are designed to be utilized as throwing weapons such as shuriken, bombs, grenades, and chakrams. Tens of meters: 10 - 100 m *Applies to fighters who are much larger than normal (Ex: Giant mecha, Kaiju, etcetera). *Most giant mecha are around 10 to 100 metres in height, thus their reach should be around there via melee. *The distance of how far you can accurate hit something via slingshot. Hundreds of meters: 100 - 1,000 m *The distance that you can reach with a bow & arrow/crossbow. *The distance that you can perceive without a scope; average firing range for firearms. Kilometers: 1 - 10 km *The distance/width of an average city, or the distance between cities. *Nuclear explosions from weaker bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Little Boy explosion radius = 1.85 km, B-61 explosion radius = 5.06 km). Tens of kilometers: 10 - 100 km *The distance/width of a large city or the distance between cities. *Nuclear explosions from stronger bombs can reach this up to this range (Ex: Ivy Mike explosion radius = 15.64 km, Tsar Bomba explosion radius = 26.26km). Hundreds of kilometers: 100 - 1,000 km Thousands of kilometers: 1,000 - 20,037 km Planetary: 20,037 - 1,391,400 km *Half the circumference of Earth starts at 20,037 km. *The distance from the Earth to the Moon is 384,400 km. Stellar: 1,391,400 - 50,290,000 km *The diameter of the Sun is 1,391,400 km. *The circumference of the Sun is 4,371,212 km. Interplanetary: 50,290,000 km - 4.22 LY *The distance from Mercury to Venus is 50,290,000 km. *The distance from Mercury to Neptune is 4,443,090,000 km. *Mainly quantifies the distance between planets, or distance between multiple planets, etcetera. Interstellar: 4.22 - 50,000 LY *The distance from Earth to the nearest star (Proxima Centauri) is 4.2 light years. *50,000 LY is the radius of the Milky Way (radius of our galaxy). Galactic: 50,000 - 2,500,000 LY *The radius of our galaxy, the Milky Way in 50,000 LY. Intergalactic: 2,500,000 - 46.6 billion LY *The distance from our galaxy, the Milky Way and Andromeda is 2.5 million LY. *Mostly describes the distance between different galaxies in our universes. Universal: 46.6 billion LY and up *The radius of our observable universe is 46.6 billion LY. *From here, the distance spans to infinity at that point, as there is no exact end to how far the actual universe spans. Universal+: Attacks are able to reach anywhere within a single 4-dimensional space-time continuum. Low Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach anywhere between two to a thousand 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach anywhere between a thousand to any higher finite number of 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Multiversal+: Attacks are able to reach infinite 4-dimensional space-time continuums. Low Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 5-dimensional to 6-dimensional space. Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 7-dimensional to 9-dimensional space. High Complex Multiversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 10-dimensional to 11-dimensional space. Low Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach throughout 12-dimensional space. Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach 13-dimensional space and above, as long as it is a finite number of dimensions. High Hyperversal: Attacks are able to reach an infinite number of dimensions of space and time (Hilbert space). Irrelevant: At this point, range has no meaning as said characters on this level transcend it (1-A or above). Notes If this statistic refers to Teleportation or other non-combat-oriented techniques, this should be explicitly clarified within the text. If you notice pages that use the term "standard melee range" for 1-3 meters, or "extended melee range" for 3-10 meters, please update them to the new standards listed above. Other statistics *Attack Potency *Speed *Lifting Strength *Striking Strength *Durability *Intelligence Category:Terms